


More Than A Simple Dream

by PumpkinLily



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, confessing your love is hard, froger is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: Usually, people don't even remember their dreams. Well, Roger did, and although he wished he'd have forgotten this one, now he has to face his feelings for Freddie.A small one-shot for everyone who likes Froger :)





	More Than A Simple Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank the movie Bohemian Rhapsody for existing, or else what would I have done since mid-November instead of starting to get obsessed with Queen, its story and its extremely great music ?
> 
> I also want to thank a Youtuber who goes by the name of Ashley Ann. Without her (great) video on Queen ships I wouldn't have started to read fanfiction and wanting to write one myself. 
> 
> Anyway, here's a one-shot about Froger, my favorite Queen ship. Freddie and Roger are seriously really cute together, and even without shipping them their friendship is something to treasure. 
> 
> Just a cute love story between them, and the never ending theme in romance about having to confess your feelings to someone. Enjoy, you who like Froger, love stories, or you who's simply passing by.

__________

"...Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think Roger has been acting a bit... off today?"

Dinner time is always a perfect time for talking about many things. Like feelings, for example.

"...What do you mean?" Brian asked, curious.

"Well I've noticed that every time Freddie approached him or looked at him, Roger looked elsewhere. Like he was embarrassed."

"Oh, that." Brian smiled. "I'm sure it's just a side effect of him having the hots for Freddie. "

"Maybe." John said, not really convinced. "But he wasn't like that yesterday or before. Something must have happened last night."

"I guess." Brian shrugged. "Any idea?"

"Well, Freddie acts as usual, I don't think he did something in particular. So it must have happened in Roger's head."

Brian thought for a moment. "...You think he dreamt about having se-"

"What are you talkin' about?"

Roger, who was keeping an eye on the pizzas in the kitchen while Brian and John were setting the table in the living room, must have heard their little, no, important talk, and got closer to them.

"Roger ! Good timing, we were talking about you." Brian explained.

"Ah?"

"We had some questions." John specified.

"About?"

"About the way you were acting around Freddie today at the studio."

John had said nothing special but Roger immediately lost his smile, and his cheeks suddenly went red. Not really subtle. Then again, hiding your feelings for someone is hardly easy.

"W-What are you insinuating?" He asked, trying desperately to cool down but knowing it was already too late.

"Oh come on Rog, no need to play dumb, we know how you feel about him." Brian smiled maliciously. "It's just that today it's been much more obvious."

"So we were wondering if something happened last night, if you have thought in a particular way about Freddie, or something that would have re-awaken what you feel for him." John asked.

Fortunately Freddie had left the room, or he would have noticed Roger's even redder cute face and of course would have wanted to know about what could make him blush like that, which would have lead to even more red.

" I... I had a dream about him." Roger confessed. He then noticed Brian's nasty smile. "Not that kind of dream!"

"So what happened? It must have been something, to make you be that embarrassed when he's near you."

Roger thought for a moment. "... No, I can't tell you. It's... dumb. I don't even know why I told you about this." He was already regretting this conversation.

"...Well at least tell Freddie. And not only about the dream. If we could notice it now, I'm sure Freddie will notice it too sooner or later." John said with a serious voice. "Plus seriously Roger, hiding it for too long is going to hurt you. So, just tell him now."

"Exactly. You finally confess your love, he tells you how much he loves you too and then you have a well-deserved make out session." Brian added with a nudge.

Brian's little gesture got Roger to smile, but he thought more about how he'd ridicule himself in front of Freddie for telling him a stupid and embarrassing dream. Without forgetting about him rejecting his feelings and his heart getting crushed.

_'...No way he's in love with me.'_ He thought.

Roger was about to tell them to drop the idea when Freddie majestically re-entered the living room, his hair still damped after a quick shower, making Roger look at him, see how hot he was, getting red again. Why did he had to be so attractive?

"Hope I haven't been too long darlings ! I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

"Roger has something important to tell you." Brian told quickly without a warning.

There was no way the drummer could escape from the confessing now. He glared at his friend, who in return send him a "don't thank me" look. At this moment he wished to murder the guitarist, but it wouldn't have left a good impression on Freddie, who rose a brow at what he said, curious.

"Really?". He got closer to the boys. "So, what do you have to tell me Roger?" He asked with a nice smile.

The blonde tried his best to not get overwhelmed, but the thoughts about his dream and Freddie smiling at him was making it really not easy.

"...Could you leave, please?" Roger asked to Brian and John. "I don't want you to hear."

As much as they would have wanted to hear about this dream that could be nothing but great stuff, the two left, encouraging Roger through their smile. Freddie and him were soon alone. Roger definitely felt not ready for this moment, but after all, John was right, it was inevitable. Even if he really wished Brian hasn't cornered him like that.

Roger nervously sat on the couch, followed by Freddie. He let out a deep breath, tried telling him a few times, with no succeed.

"...I... I don't know how to tell you that..."

"...Roger, is it something grave?" Freddie suddenly looked concerned.

"...Oh, no, no, it's... I'm not ill or anything..." The blonde assured. But what he said didn't reassure Freddie at all.

"Really? Because you made John and Brian leave, and you kinda look like you're trying to tell me bad news."

Roger tried hard not to think what he felt for Freddie being bad news.

"...No, really, it's just... I had a dream last night." He finally managed to tell, looking right in Freddie's eyes.

Freddie thought for a moment, perplex. "Just a dream? Roger, what in the world could have happened in that dream that'd make you this nervous?"

There was still a bit of worry in his dark beautiful eyes. Roger was glad he didn't seem to jump to nasty conclusions like Brian did.

"...Crazy things happened in my dream." The blonde finally said, as if it explained everything.

"Roger, it's normal. Crazy things always happen in dreams. Look, I promise I won't laugh." Freddie assured with a smile.

The gentle way he was smiling and looking at him could have reassured Roger but it just made him feel even more in love.

"... There were some... aliens that wanted to invade Earth. So... us four, we got into a spaceship to stop the invasion. Your plan was..." Roger already felt too embarrassed by this. "You wanted to blast music to defeat them."

Although Roger couldn't see it, as he was staring at his hands, an amused smile appeared on Freddie's face.

"So, we were preparing for the battle, and I was scared. I asked you "But Freddie, what if it's not enough? What if we fail?". Then you had your usual confidant smile and were like "Darling, we can't fail! We're Queen!". But I was like "What if we die?". And, you still smiled but you went serious, "Roger, I'm not afraid of dying. I'll do everything to protect you three." And then..."

Roger's eyes went slightly more opened as his face violently went red. If he didn't dare to look at Freddie before, now he just wanted to disappear. But his flustered face already said too much, he had to put the words on what happened next.

"...You...We...kissed..." Roger managed to pronounce with difficulty. "...And..." He stared at his hands even harder, his cheeks burning more than ever. "...We..."

No way he could lie about this.

"..........We made love right there in front of Brian and John."

Roger then wished the embarrassment that was burning and consuming his face would make him turn into a pile of ash so the hot mess he was would finally die and not have to face Freddie's reaction. Unfortunately, that didn't happened.

"...Rog-"

Freddie suddenly broke the silence, his voice sounding normal but it still made Roger jump like crazy and reflexively turn his head towards him. He faced no anger, no disgust, just a mix of surprise and amusement. And maybe a tiny bit of... hope ?

Although Roger didn't expect this at all, but was still extremely glad that Freddie seemed to take this well, he quickly turned away his face, still dying of embarrassment.

"...Roger-"

"I'm sorry Freddie..." Roger said with a weak voice.

After a few seconds, he felt a slightly hesitating comforting hand on his shoulder. As if Freddie was unsure if it was the good thing to do. Though he had a small smile when he noticed it seemed to soothe Roger.

"Roger, you don't have to be sorry about anything."

Suddenly the blonde stiffened up and in his eyes flashed distress, making Freddie stop.

"...That's what you said before dying."

"...What?"

"....In my dream... We managed to defeat the aliens but... you got hurt, badly, and... we could do nothing about it... And I was crying... We were all crying... I said to you I was sorry, and you smiled at me, and said "Roger, you don't have to be sorry about anything." Then you... there was no time to say goodbye, you died just after that..."

He couldn't have known, but Freddie felt still bad for bringing Roger bad memories, even if they came from a dream. He couldn't imagine his bandmates and friends witnessing his death.

He then noticed that Roger, while still embarrassed, looked really down now.

"...Rog, don't worry, it's only a dream..." He said with a soft voice.

"...T's not only that..." The blonde replied.

"...What do you mean?"

Roger didn't say anything. He obviously had something heavy on his mind.

"...Roger, what is it ?" Freddie asked with a concerned soft voice, putting his hand on the blonde's shoulder again.

_'Because of that fucking dream I ridiculed myself in front of you, I look like a fucking stupid mess right now and I love you but I don't want to hear that you'll never.'_

"...Rog, please. I don't like seeing you like this." Freddie asked once again.

"...Couldn't you ...like, forget me?" The blonde asked, although he knew it surely wouldn't happen.

"Roger, you're not okay. I'm not leaving you until you're better."

They were both stuck to their couch until he would do something to make this situation end. Roger knew he had to tell him what was on his mind. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. These three words were so much more than words, and damn he didn't want to face the rejection. Didn't want to know what Freddie would think of him. Then his common sens assured that Freddie would never hate him just for being in love and telling him, that he would never do anything to voluntarily hurt him. That the rejection would hurt like hell and that things would be awkward between them for some time after that. But that at least it would be told.

He turned, and without looking at Freddie, warped his arms around him, his heart beating like crazy. Here goes nothing.

"I... You know how much I like my car, but damn, she's nothing next to you." Roger blunted, his face once again red as a tomato. "Nothing."

He didn't feel the courage to tell anything else. Then he felt really stupid putting it that way – he could already imagine Brian and John laughing at his poetry. But he told it. No way Freddie could not get what he meant.

_'Please don't laugh at me. Kill me if you want, but don't laugh.'_

Seconds passed. Although the suspense was weighing on his mind, Roger felt good in Freddie's arms, even if he knew it could stop at any moment. His warmth, his nice scent, his arms slowly warping around his waist, making him slightly tensed.

"Freddie-" Roger's voice died as he felt the singer pressing him in a close hug, making his heart racing again.

He did not expect that. His mind was running crazy.

"Oh Roger... thank you for being such a helpless romantic. Poor me doesn't have a car to compare what I feel." Freddie said with an affectionate tone.

The said helpless romantic was focused on trying not to melt before Freddie, whose hands was gently caressing his sides, to really think about what he said, but would he have seen the smile the singer was wearing now, he would have known this wasn't the smile of someone who was joking.

Freddie then waited for an answer. Anything. But Roger didn't seem to respond. Softly, he called his name, to no avail. Only a calm breath was indicating he felt much better. Freddie sighed when he realized Roger probably didn't even listen to what he said. So he removed his hands from his waist, and finally Roger reacted. Realizing that he stopped, he pulled away his arms too. They were finally facing each other again.

"...I...Freddie, what..." Roger looked lost, as if he snapped out of hypnosis.

"Roger, you didn't hear what I said ?" Freddie asked in a rather neutral voice.

"...No..." The blonde said after a few seconds. Then bad thoughts crossed his mind. "...Ah... I get it..."

Freddie frowned. He wasn't letting sadness taking over him. Quickly but gently, he placed his hands on each side of Roger's face and placed his lips onto his.

It lasted no more than four seconds, but Roger definitely caught what happened, and more importantly, what it meant. Freddie was now slightly frowning, but his sincere smile was everything Roger needed. At first, but now that Freddie was caressing the side of his face, it looked like he really needed that too.

"...Freddie, you... You are..."

" Yes I am in love with you, Roger."

He heard it right. A rush of feelings passed through his body as it echoed in his mind. He had been so convinced he'd never hear these words addressed to him by the one he loved, he did not imagine the power these words could have.

"...To be honest... I wouldn't have ever imagined that you could have been in love with me." Roger admitted, still not smiling. "...I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to hear you say no..."

Freddie responded to his sad talk with a tender and loving kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Roger please, stop dwelling on that. It has been hard for you, for me, but we know we love each other, and that's what matters now."

Finally, a smile had made its way on Roger's face. Which disappeared almost instantly when they heard a little too well someone sneezing. Freddie suddenly got up from the couch and went to the nearest door, which was, surprisingly, not exactly closed. Roger had got up as well just in time to see him rather violently opening the door to reveal their two friends who were, surprisingly, just behind.

"You've been listening this whole time?!" Freddie loudly said, obviously annoyed. "I bet that's your idea, Brian!"

"Well, actually, I wanted to know how it would go too." John admitted.

"Hey, that's not our fault if you didn't hear me open the door." Brian said, not feeling guilty of anything.

"...You heard everything?" Roger asked, and by "everything" he meant "the get-down-make-love" moment.

"Yeah. Uh, sorry. But, it's okay Roger. You can't really control what happen in a dream. You don't have to be ashamed of that." John added when he noticed Roger's slightly horrified face.

"Yeah but you weren't supposed to hear that I dreamed I did... stuff. Seriously, I thought I was going to be the proof that you could really die of embarrassment..."

Freddie then brought Roger in a close hug, making John go "aww".

"Darling, don't think about it anymore. Let's just hope that next time Brian won't be putting his nose in our business more than necessary."

"Fine, I'm sorry, I swear I won't do it again." He said reluctantly. " But hey, I was right!"

"Huh?"

"In the end, everything turned fine for you Rog ! The only thing missing is the make out session now. If you want, we can leave you two alone."

"Actually... Nothing against you guys, but I'm really hungry." John said.

"No, that's okay, I'm starving too!" Freddie admitted. "We'll just save the hugs and kisses for later, you agree with that?" He looked at Roger with a smile.

"Yeah. But, still..."

Roger brought Freddie close to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Freddie. I... I'm in love with you too."

It sounded more official this way. Freddie responded to his declaration with one of his most beautiful smiles, gently caressing his face.

"I have no doubts you do, Roger."

__________

**Author's Note:**

> Hope anyone who read it enjoyed this, I know for sure I really liked writing this story :) .


End file.
